


A(r)mor(e)

by ChristinaVersusTheWorld



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Filthy, No Beta Too Horny, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, female v, pure filth, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaVersusTheWorld/pseuds/ChristinaVersusTheWorld
Summary: I was personally attacked by a gif of Sandayu Oda and this is the result.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/V
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shenanigan_manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/gifts).



> I blame bean, as well as everyone else in the Lizzie's server.   
> Short, porn without plot, filth. Hopefully it's actually any good.

V knew Oda was supposed to get back some time tonight, however, she wasn’t quite sure of the timing. Knowing that he would have to debrief before he could come home made it even worse. This time he had been away for five days protecting Hanako-sama, and V missed him like crazy. While completely understanding the fact that his job took him away from home for long stretches at a time sometimes, V still hated when she couldn’t go with him. 

She hadn’t bothered to get dressed that day, since she wasn’t planning on leaving their apartment, deciding to just lounge around all day in nothing but a lacy pair of underwear she knew Oda would love. Since it was getting late, she had already eaten dinner, and decided to climb into bed to surf the net a bit, take a look at the NC news, maybe send some messages to check on her friends back home. 

Having been in Tokyo for over a year now V was itching for a visit back home to see Vik, Misty, and Mama Wells. Maybe she could convince Hanako-sama to give Oda a few days off so they could take the trip back to Night City, since she knew Oda wouldn’t let her go alone. She decided to bring up the topic to Oda soon; see what his reaction would be. 

Time got away from V while she exchanged messages with Misty about potentially visiting soon, when suddenly she could hear the front door opening and someone shuffling around quietly. Oda was home, she smiled to herself. This thought was confirmed moments later when he rounded the corner into their bedroom and stopped dead, looking at V spread out on the bed. 

“Kirei,” he breathed out, surging forward to join her in the bed. 

V laughed, “You’re still in your armor Oda!” as he stalked towards her, but he didn’t heed her words. He crawled over top of her and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, filthy kiss that left V’s head reeling as he pulled away. She whimpered quietly at the look in his eyes as he moved down her body, pressing kisses as he went. He let out what could only be described as a growl as he kissed right above the lace on her underwear, and then caught them between his teeth, pulling them down her legs and winking at her when he sat up with them still in his mouth. 

Oda shook his head, tossing the underwear off the bed and then descended upon her, tonguing at her clit as fire bloomed up her spine at the feeling of his mouth on her. “Missed you,” she breathed as he ran his tongue up her seam several times, tasting how wet she was for him already. He shot her a dark, seductive look from where he sucked on her clit once again, and her back arched as she threw her head back with a moan. 

Pulling her legs over his shoulders, Oda got to work, one arm around her leg and holding her open for him, and the other pressing a finger into her heat, curling it upwards to rub teasingly at the place inside her that left her panting above him. V fisted her hands in the sheets, unable to do anything more than ride the waves of pleasure that he was providing for her. He pushed a second finger inside her as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, tongue playing out a rhythm on her clit to drive her insane. He pulled back and she nearly cried out with frustration as she lost the warmth around her clit. Oda responded to that with a sharp bite to the inside of her thigh, before spitting at his fingers and adding a third finger into the mix. 

He leaned down, mouth wrapping around her clit and sucking at the same time as he pushed his fingers sharply into the spot inside her and she was coming before she’d even realized she was close - screaming out as she practically convulsed on the bed as Oda continued to keep up the constant rhythmic pressure inside her, tongue circling her clit continuously. 

Even as the pleasure started to fizzle into overstimulation at the edges V couldn’t catch her breath. For a moment, she thought about how if this was how she was to die it wouldn’t be a bad way to go… But then Oda was sucking her clit once again and the change in pressure sent her over a second edge, vision whiting out as her eyes rolled back in her head from the feeling. She was brought back to earth as Oda pulled away from her, and in the periphery of her consciousness she saw that he was fumbling to get his pants open, letting out a frustrated growl as it took longer than he’d like.

She smiles up at him, practically drunk on how he makes her feel, and when he finally frees his length from his pants he strokes it with one hand while reaching down to run the other through V’s folds. He collects her slick and covers himself in it, stroking only a few more times before lining and pushing deep into V with a deep groan. She moans loudly at the feeling of being filled by him, feeling herself clench around him as he gives her just a moment to get used to the fullness from him before he’s leaning over her as he slides out and back in slowly.  _ Too slowly _ in her opinion. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, resting them on his hips she presses her heels into his back in an attempt to push him deeper, eliciting a growl from him as he resists her attempts at taking control. V wraps her hands around his neck and tries to pull him down to kiss him, but he growls once again, grabbing her wrists into one hand and pressing them to the bed above her. He nips at her neck starting from behind her ear and down, biting down harder at the base of her neck and causing her to arch into him as he increases his pace. 

He leans on the elbow of the arm holding her wrists down, reaching down with the other hand to hitch her hips up into a better angle, quickly reaching an almost frantic pace as he continues to bite up the other side of her neck. Sometimes he presses small nibbles into the skin, and others he bites hard enough that they would almost certainly bruise, tracing his tongue over the bright red marks he makes as he enjoys claiming her. He works his way down the center of her neck underneath her chin, finally pressing an almost cruel bite into the flesh of one of her breasts and once again she is coming undone underneath him.

She screams again, unable to contain the sound as she feels like she could shoot stardust from her fingers and toes. He slams into her harder even as she clenches around him, practically letting a roar as the tight heat of her pushes him towards his edge. He bites heavily down upon the skin of her neck underneath her ear, groaning into her skin as his length pulses inside of her, filling her with his cum. 

When he’s almost drained he lets her neck free and presses his lips to hers in a deep, hungry kiss before pulling away, the both of them gasping to try and catch their breath. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead to hers as he wills his breaths to come easier and his heart rate to slow. He wraps his arms underneath her back, carefully flipping them so she is laying on top of him, her inner walls still fluttering around his slowly softening length. He holds her tight, rubbing his nose into the top of her head and taking in a deep breath of her smell as she snuggles underneath his neck. 

“Couldn’ even wait to get the armor off.” She mumbled, unsure if she was even actually stringing the right words together. 

He chuckled, squeezing her briefly, “I missed you,” he said plainly, “and I love you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT.  
> I blame my spouses at Lizzies <3

“Glad you’re home safe,” V mumbled into Odas neck, knowing that she needed to get up and get cleaned up before they could sleep. Nevermind the fact that Oda was still in his armor from his trip. Several more minutes passed before V convinced herself to move, leaning up to kiss Oda again and then sitting up and moving off of his softened length. 

“I’m going to pee, and then you’re going to meet me in the bathroom for a shower, get you out of your armor now that we’ve defiled it,” she said with a wink at him, getting off the bed and walking over to the bathroom. If she made certain to swing her hips with extra gusto, well, she’d never admit to it at least. 

It only took Oda another minute or two before joining her in the bathroom and beginning to take off his armor, tossing it all into a pile by the clothes hamper. V stood up as he was almost finished, and helped him take off the shirt he was left wearing, running her hands up along his toned torso as she did so. 

“Minx.” Oda said, leaning down and pulling her into a kiss before stepping away and over to the shower. 

“Tease.” She responded, walking up behind him and slapping his ass lightly. 

The shower was turned on, and steam began to fill the room from the warmth of the water as they got in together. V smiled as she wet her hair with Oda standing in front of her, hands on her waist. She turned to face the spray and laughed when Oda pressed up against her from behind, already starting to harden again. His turn around time had always impressed V.

“Insatiable tease.” She said, and next thing she knew her back had hit the cold tile of the shower wall as Oda crowded into her space, a hand wrapped around her throat loosely.

“Seductress.” He whispered, pressing his lips to hers, nipping lightly at her lower lip as he pressed against her. 

“Yours.” She whispered, pulling back from him. He let out a low growl and next thing she knew he was lifting underneath her buttocks, her feet leaving the floor as she let out a yelp. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed her against the wall and teased her with his length against her heat. Their kiss was deep, her hands wrapping in his hair as she held on, giving a slight tug to pull his head back and press a kiss to the spot behind his ear that his endoskeleton didn’t cover. 

He thrust against her several times before his length caught and smoothly entered her, pulling a low moan from between her lips. They moved slowly together this time; the frantic feelings of being reunited after several days apart behind them. Oda sucked at her neck and kept one hand at the base of her spine for support as he slowly thrust into her, moving the other hand to graze her breast with teasing touches before he dipped his head down to pull a nipple between his teeth. 

A gasp broke free from her as he slowly increased his pace, hitting the spot inside of her that was pushing her towards the edge. “Oda,  _ ‘dayu _ please.” She wasn’t sure what she was asking for even, but he hummed from where he was lavishing each nipple in turn with attention and returned his lips to hers. 

“My beautiful V,” Oda whispered against her lips. “I will always treasure coming home to you.” 

“Oh, gods Sandayu I love you.” V breathed, tightening her legs around his waist to pull him deeper into her. She could feel how Oda’s hips began to stutter as he thrust into her, his pacing just slightly off now. She was so close to her climax, it wouldn’t take much. 

“Mine.” Oda growled, biting down on the soft spot where her neck met her collarbone and she cried out as she was pushed over the edge into ecstasy. He followed behind her only a few thrusts later, growling into her neck as he did. V’s arms wrapped around his neck as she shook, whining when he pulled out of her and moved to set her legs down. 

“I’m not sure my knees work any longer Oda,” she laughed, kissing him despite them both still being breathless from their releases. He merely bit her lip in response and moved her to be under the warm spray again, before grabbing the shampoo and squirting some on her head. He had kept a hand on her waist until he knew she was stable enough, and he began to wash her hair for her, followed by the rest of her and himself as well. 

They slowly dried off and made their way back to the bedroom. Oda pulled on a black pair of sweatpants, and V put on one of his plain t-shirts he wore to train in. Together, they climbed into the bed and Oda flicked the lights off before enveloping her in his arms as they both fell asleep faster than they ever did when they were sleeping apart from one another.

~~~~~

The next morning V woke slowly, realizing she was sore as she came to awareness. She stretched, hearing the creaking in her bones as she did so. Turning to her side, she looked at Oda as he lay next to her, still deep asleep.

The sheets had pooled around his legs, leaving her with a wonderful view where his sweatpants were slung low around his hips. He was lying on his stomach, his hair having fallen into his face, and she couldn’t help but reach over and brush her hand through it. She heard his breathing change and smiled as he cracked open his eyes, grunting his displeasure at being woken. 

“Couldn’t help myself,” V said, “sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine.” 

A small smile graced his face then, “I am yours, as you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> YALL. YALL what have yall done to me. I'm dying. I blame bean for posting that damn gif of Oda modded into the river scene in his armor. I'm *weak* for his armor. It's the worst. 
> 
> Yell at me on discord, or on twitter: https://twitter.com/ChrissyVSThWrld


End file.
